Darkness Within
by EyeWriteFicsYaDigg
Summary: A story about Vivien Laurel Rivers, a new Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There's Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and hmm...Romance. Draco Malfoy fans will hopefully like. There are many new characters I've added, and some details are different, so please don't stone me if something is off. I honestly don't write fics often so I hope this turns out ok! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Strangely, I'm not nervous. I have been homeschooled my whole life by my guardian, Joseph Worth, the only family I have left. So I should be anxious to begin my third year at an actual school. But I am collected. Joseph was a friend of my parents. I say he is my guardian, though I know I should have a more familiar term regarding who he is to me, since he is indeed all I've got left. In spite of a few things, I know Joseph loves me as a daughter and I do see him as a father figure. He has educated me, bought me clothes, and kept a roof over my head-and a very nice one at that, may I add. I can't complain. Joseph is wealthy. Pureblood and from a wealthy lineage, just as my parents were, and as I am.

My parents died when I was 6. I still remember how I felt when I found out they were murdered. I barely understood what that even meant. And I remember how I felt when I saw them in their caskets at the funeral. Miserable. Sick to my stomach. I was crying and he took my hand. Joseph. I looked up at him, confused. He gave me a small smile, almost like a smirk. I closed my eyes and pretended my parents were the ones holding my hand. Little did I know I would be living with Joseph from then on.

Now I am in my room, already bathed and dressed in my uniform robes for Hogwarts. I am curious as to what house I will be sorted in, as I consider myself to have a strong quality from each. I look in the mirror. I have decided to leave my long straight hair loose. Sometimes I wear it up, but it gives me headaches, and I don't need that on my first day of school. I don't put on any make up. I never really do. I have never gotten used to the habit, nor do I have the patience for such a vain thing. Nevertheless, I think I look ok. I have my luggage ready for the school year. No pet. The attachment I could grow to have towards one scares me.

There is a knock on the door.

"Vivien."

"Yes?"

"Are you ready yet," he says, as more of a demand than a question.

"Yes."

"Pearl, get her things," shouts Joseph as I hear him go downstairs.

Pearl is our house elf. Our male house elf, I will add, so the name wont confuse you. Another knock on the door. This time a soft one.

"Come on in Pearl," I say softly.

He comes in without a word. He is very quiet, as always, nice but...quiet. As me and Joseph are. I could take the luggage to the door myself, but I know Joseph would not like that. _'Make use of the company you keep'_ he always says.

"May I take your things Miss Vivien?"

"Yes, thank you Pearl."

He smiles and takes my luggage. I look at my room one more time before going downstairs. Joseph is standing by the door. This is goodbye for a year. I feel sad for a moment, but I shrug off the feeling. It's not forever, and Hogwarts will be a good thing, I suppose.

Pearl puts my luggage by the door and I walk up to Joseph.

"Are you going to come with me to the station?"

"I can't. Sorry but I have some things to do. I'll have someone take you."

"Oh. I can walk. I know the way."

"Alright then," he smiles. He squeezes my shoulder. "Good luck."

I nod and smile and he disappears up the stairs.

"Lock the door when you're out," he calls back.

Pearl is looking at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I smile at him and turn to leave.

"Miss Vivien," I hear him say. I turn around, and he is in front of me. "You will be missed!"

He proudly holds up a necklace made of a kind of a black yarn. It is rather ugly, except for the gem. There is an amethyst crystal hanging from it. Pearl's big blue eyes have this eagerness in them; I almost laugh at the emotion, since it is something I rarely see.

"Oh-" I smile. "I will miss you too Pearl...What is that?" I say, curiously touching the crystal.

"A gift for you, made by Pearl!" he says.

"What? Really?"

"Purple is your favorite!"

"It is," I say, astonished he knew that. "Thank you."

Pearl places the necklace in my hands and I imemediatelyput it on. Joseph has always spoiled me with material things, but this gift is something touching. It seems meaningful. Suddenly, Pearl hugs me. I kneel down and hug him back.


	2. Chapter 2

I love walking to the station. The air is so cool and crisp. I will miss Joseph and Pearl but at least the weather is helping my mood. The other students are hurrying past me to get inside even though it is about 20 minutes early. I have always liked being punctual. I guess everyone just wants to meet up with their friends before getting on the Express. After showing my ticket I walk inside the train and put away my luggage in a compartment. I sit near the back of the train where it is emptier. I feel excited to take in the views from the window. A blonde girl enters my compartment before the train starts and sits down in front of me. I look at her briefly, but then look back at the window. The train starts soon afterwards. I feel kind of rude, and I know I probably should be making an effort to socialize, but I am hoping she might enjoy the quiet that I wish to have on my first day just as much as I hope to.

But well...It appears I am wrong.

"Hello" she says. "I'm Luna Lovegood." Her tone is light, happy, dreamy even. It sounds crazy, but that's how I'd describe it.

"Hi Luna Lovegood." I give her a small smile and look at her uniform. She is a Ravenclaw. I wonder if I will be there.

"I'm Vivien Rivers," I say, stretching out my arm to shake her hand, as I am more used to the formal introductions. She shakes my hand.

"Vivien Rivers...pretty name. You are new here aren't you?" Her eyes are wide with curiosity.

"Yes."

"Black tie," she adds, explaining how she could tell. "Hmm..."

"Which year?" I ask her.

"Third, and yourself?

"Third. It's my first year at a school though."

"Oh! I see. You will like Hogwarts, I'm sure. Maybe you will be in Ravenclaw."

"Maybe," I say. Hopefully most people at Hogwarts would be as friendly. "Thank you Luna."

She smiles. "Well, don't mind me. I'll leave you to see the landscapes."

She takes out a magazine and reads it, her attention off me completely now. I look out the window and take in the beautiful landscapes, but at some point I fall asleep. Fortunately, Luna wakes me up when we arrive. She is telling me something about dementors but I get distracted as I step out of the train. I freeze for a moment, marveling at the sight of the majestic castle.

"Pretty, isn't it?" says Luna.

"Beautiful" I say, not taking my eyes off the castle. A strong voice breaks my concentration though.

"Go on now, I don't mean ter hurry ya both, but ye don't want teh be late for the feast, do yeh?" he says, chuckling. It is a giant, but apparantly friendly, bearded man.

The Great Hall is beautiful. Once I'm inside, The Headmaster, Dumbledore calls me up to go be sorted. In front of everyone, may I add. As I walk up and sit on a chair that has been placed there for me and a few other transfers, I feel nervous.

"You are curious, daring, brave...Difficult, difficult. But maybe not so difficult at all. Without a doubt you are also cunning, resourceful, determined and independent. Intelligent." Then comes a whisper from the sorting hat.

"And that dark side of yours runs deep. Can't deny you're...SLYTHERIN!"

The people at the Slytherin table start cheering. Their enthusiasm is so exaggerated that for a moment, I think they might be making fun of me, but those thoughts are eased as I sit down at the corner of the table and am greeted with, well, kindness. Slytherin isn't all that bad as I had heard. And to be frank, I feel proud to be included in this group of clever wizards.

After Dumbledore introduces the teachers and explains some important things, everyone starts eating. I am not too hungry, but as soon as I get a taste of the peach cobbler, I devour it. The food is amazing. The pumpkin juice is amazing. I can get used to this.

After I'm done, I begin to look around the Slytherin table. I have always been very observant; I like to take in the sights and people around me as much as I can. I see the face of a pale boy around my age. He has sharp, pointed features, and extremely light blonde hair. He looks up at someone across from him and I notice he has steel grey eyes. He is very handsome, but something about him screams arrogance. I can see it all the way from where I'm sitting. I can see it in his posture and in the way he looks at others.

After dinner, we all head to our common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

These idiots are rambling on about a new girl who had just transferred in. And honestly, all the talk is making me sick. I am annoyed at all the attention she is getting when she hasn't even been sorted into a damn house yet. It seems worse than with Potter.

"Did you see her yet?" asks Goyle. I ignore him. "Malfoy?"

"No." I hope he takes the tone in my voice as a hint to shut up.

"I saw her," says Crabbe. "She's-"

It seems the only ones not talking about her are the girls in our table. They are just gossiping about other things I suppose. Parkinson is rolling her eyes.

"I saw her too" says another Slytherin in our year. "I think she's a third year-"

"Is that all we're going to talk about? She could be a mudblood for all we know." I say. "After all, Dumbledore lets anything into this bloody school."

"Did you hear about Potter? He fainted on the train." says Zabini, finally changing the subject. I burst into laughter.

"What?" Crabbe's eyes widen in amusement, and the others laugh.

"Dementors apparently."

"A weak excuse for a wizard, if you ask me," I say loudly, looking back at the Gryffindor table.

Soon afterwards the doors of the Great Hall open and a few students walk in. I realize who the new girl they were all talking about is immediately. She is tall and attractive, and for a moment, I literally can't make myself look away. Her hair is long and brown, and she has such strong, intense, striking features. Dark eyes and full, rosy lips. Slytherin. Oddly, I feel that's where she will be sorted.

Parkinson clears her throat.

"Is that her? She's alright I suppose."

My prediction comes true. I see her sit down in the corner.

"We got her," Zabini laughs. "I'm betting Ethan is going to try to date her this year."

Ethan Marshall is a Slytherin too, a rather stupid one, but he is quite good with the ladies. He has probably had girlfriends since he was five years old. Parkinson had lost her virginity to him this past summer. She seems to be all over me this year though. I really do not care for her, or anyone else.

"What do you think of her?" Parkinson asks slyly.

"I don't.

None of them mention Potter or that girl, Rivers, anymore thank goodness. I admit though that I am pleased she was put in Slytherin. Everyone was making bets over which house she'd be in, and we won. As the evening continues, everything is normal as always. I mock Potter and his lousy friends and I tell Crabbe, Goyle, and some of the others about the new broom my father bought me, and all the other things I acquired over the summer.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit down on the bed in my dormitory next to where all my things are. On the bed there is my Slytherin wardrobe laid out neatly. Apparently, Hogwarts is quick in the delivery department. I touch the tie with my fingers and it is soft like silk. The green and silver colors are a nice mix. I decide to unpack and put away everything before getting ready for bed. I begin putting my clothes in the drawers, when suddenly the door opens. Two girls walk in, one slender girl with short blonde hair and green eyes and freckles, the other a short girl with blue, shoulder length hair and caramel eyes. The talkative, raspy voiced blonde is talking on and on.

"...And did you see how good looking Harry Potter has gotten? I mean, I know I shouldn't be saying that...And if we're talking about Slytherins, Draco Malfoy..."

I mind my own business and continue putting away my clothes. I wont be able to get a word in anyway; she is talking away like her life depends on it.

"Oh-you're here already!" she blurts out. Her and the other girl make their way over to me.

I turn to the two girls and suddenly someone else walks through the door, one with black hair. My third roommate I suppose.

"Vivien Rivers." I give the blonde a small smile and shake her hand.

"I know! I'm Miranda Mooney. And this is my best friend, Caroline Hobbs. It's great to meet you."

I shake Caroline's hand.

"Hi," she says softly.

"Pansy Parkinson." The raven haired girl interrupts and shakes my hand too.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I say.

Pansy smirks and walks off, I assume, to go unpack her things.

"You know," Miranda says, "Everyone likes you. All the boys are talking about you. They seem obsessed."

"Oh...why?"

She giggles. "Well because you're pretty, obviously. And interesting too, but I suppose the pretty part caught their attention more."

"They're probably just curious since I'm new."

I go back to unpacking my things. I've never really thought of myself as pretty. I know I'm not terribly ugly either, but I am mostly average looking.

"Oh comon." She sits down in the corner of my bed. Caroline had gone away to take a shower. "All the boys were looking at you. Girls too, actually."

"Malfoy wasn't impressed." stated Pansy, who was lying in her bed.

"Yes he was! And if he wasn't, maybe that's because the only thing he's impressed with is his own reflection." she shouts at Pansy, before turning to look back at me. "I think you're going to be good for Slytherin. And vice versa," she laughs. "So. Anyway, Vivien. Tell us about yourself."

"I'm not sure exactly what to say."

"Hm. Are you a pure blood?"

"Does it matter?

"No!" says Miranda, and I hear Pansy scoff. Miranda sighs a little.

"I mean...to some people in Slytherin it does, but honestly, I don't really care. Caroline and I are half bloods."

"Well..." I say hesitantly. "I just would like to keep some things private, I suppose."

"Fine! Something else about you then."

I pause for a moment.

"I was homeschooled until now. It's my first time at a school," I say simply, folding the last piece of clothes.

"Wow. Do you know anyone here? Got any friends?"

I sit down on the other corner of the bed, and pause to think more this time. Wow. I didn't have any friends, did I. Just acquaintances, friends of Joseph. Was everyone this sheltered? I almost laughed.

"Not really. I met a girl on the train though, Luna Lovegood."

"Luna! I know her. Ravenclaw."

"Luna. Yes she's nice," says Caroline in her soft, low voice.

"She's nuts," interjects Pansy.

"I quite like her," I snap back. Everything coming out of her mouth is negative, but maybe it's just a rough day for Pansy. I won't hold it against her.

Classes would begin tomorrow. I want to explore the castle a bit alone after hours, but I feel tired, and decide on doing that another day this week. We all get ready for the next day and try to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Classes have been good so far. I like all the teachers, even the stricter ones, and I have always enjoyed learning. Knowledge is power, after all. At lunchtime, I sit down alone and decide to look over some of the notes I had taken in class. As I place my book on the table, I feel like I am being stared at. I look up to my right and I notice the blonde boy is looking at me. I lock eyes with him for a moment until someone blocks him out of my sight and sits down next to me. He shuts my book closed. Therein lies the downside of this school-Hogwarts students seem to be rather invasive.

"Hello, may I help you?" I say, not in my nicest tone.

He is good looking, but in a different way from the blonde boy. He does have a certain arrogance about him like the other one, but there is an untidiness about him too, and he looks kinder. His brown hair is messy and his eyes are a dark blue.

"How about I help you. I'm Ethan. Ethan Marshall."

He grabs my book and looks through it.

"You take a lot of notes, Viv," he smiles, handing me back the book. "How about you take a break and I'll show you around Hogwarts today? You know..." he whispers "there's a particularly interesting room-"

"Marshall, MOVE OVER!" says a familiar voice. Miranda pushes Ethan aside and sits between us. She is with Caroline, who sits down on the other side of me.

"He's nothing but a flirt. A whore." she glares at him. Ethan laughs.

"Jealous, Mooney?"

"She smacks him on the shoulder and giggles.

"Idiot. Stop trying to corrupt the new girl!"

"Don't mind them," says Caroline's soft voice. "They always do this. They've known each other since they were babies basically."

"Oh...And how long have you known Miranda?"

"Since first year. Do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Yes, I do-"

"Let's educate you, Vivien," interrupts Miranda.

"I would do that myself if you'd let me, Mooney."

"Ignore Ethan. You'll learn your way around your classes in no time. Anyway, that one other there," she says pointing to the Gryffindor table, where a boy our year with glasses on is sitting. "That is Harry Potter. The red haired one next to him is Ron Weasley and the bushy haired girl is Hermione Granger...a muggle born...Anyway, those 3 are always getting into trouble. As for us Slytherins, you've already met the best ones. Minus Pansy Parkinson. She is pretty annoying, but well...that one over there sitting across her," she continues, "is Draco Malfoy. Filthy rich and pureblood of course. His friends, or uh, followers actually, are pretty irrelevant. So we'll skip that."

I do my best to stop myself from laughing at how blunt Miranda is.

"I can introduce you to him if you like," she continues.

"Are you trying to set her up with Malfoy?" says Ethan. "She's already got me, you know."

"Shut up. And no, I'm not, but it'd be good for her to get to know some others in Slytherin. Even the obnoxious ones. She is a little quiet." Miranda suddenly smiles at me. "Have you met anyone that you...might like?"

"No."

I can hear Draco from where I'm sitting. He is standing up now, with his two friends next to him, talking to the three Gryffindors Miranda had mentioned.

"Have you seen any more dementors, Potter? Frankly I'm surprised that would even scare you when you spend your time talking to a dirt poor Weasley and a disgusting mudblood all day." he laughs. "Pathetic."

"Friendly, isn't he?"

"That's Malfoy for you," says Ethan.

"It's always like that," says Miranda. "He's just being Malfoy."

"He's a vile bully, Miranda." Caroline rolls her eyes. "That's all there is to it Vivien."

Later on that day I go up the stairs to the common room with Miranda and Caroline. Honestly, I am not used to this constant socializing. As much as I like Hogwarts, I miss the peacefulness of my home. Joseph usually left me alone except when he was upset.

Once in the common room, I see Draco Malfoy there sitting on one of the couches, with two of his friends from earlier. The shorter dark haired ones. They are laughing nastily, probably talking about someone, I assume.

When we walk in, they all turn to the three of us.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

"What, Mooney," he answers, sounding exasperated. He stands up and approaches us, and the two other boys follow him.

"Let me introduce you to our new girl," she says cheerfully. Miranda has this energy about her, and is so open. She speaks to everyone as if she has always known them. It's a trait I admire.

Draco frowns at Miranda, then looks over at Caroline, and last at me. His icy grey eyes looking straight into mine. I have always learned to look into a person's eyes as much as I can when speaking to them. It says a lot about someone, and it shows that you're honest, I think. So I keep my eyes fixed on his.

"This is-"

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he says, stretching his arm out to shake my hand. I take his hand and firmly shake it. I was about to say my name but of course, Miranda was the one to speak as soon as I started to.

"Vivien Rivers."

"I know," he says, still looking at me, this time more strangely, as if inspecting me or trying to figure something out.

"Good to meet you. I hear these are your minions?" I say, half joking, looking at Crabbe and Goyle. Draco frowns slightly. I notice Miranda looking at me wide eyed. I probably shouldn't have said it like that. I have a tendency to be mean sometimes. Or too blunt. A terrible trait.

"No offense. Really," I say to them. The two boys are looking embarrassed.

Draco stops frowning and instead smirks at us.

"They're Crabbe and Goyle,"

One of them begins to speak.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Oh, does it really matter who's who?," Draco interrupts, annoyed.

Miranda laughs.

"Good night, you three." Miranda winks at Crabbe and Goyle, who then have the stupidest looks on their face.

"Sure, whatever," says Draco carelessly and turning away.

The other two boys stay in place and murmur goodnight softly. I raise my eyebrows and look at Caroline. She is trying to supress a laugh. Malfoy looks at Crabbe and Goyle like they're idiots and pushes past them to sit down on the couch again.

"Comon," says Miranda, leading the way to the stairs. Caroline follows her. "Coming Vivien?"

"I'm going to stay here for a while," I say. I notice Crabbe and Goyle sitting down at one of the two couches across Malfoy again, so I know they are going to chat for a while longer there. However, my intentions are to wait until they leave so that I could go out and explore the castle at night. Also, I could use some peace and quiet anyway...Hopefully Draco and his gang could keep their volume down.

Miranda eyes me suspiciously.

"Alright then. See you soon!" she hurries up the stairs.

I smile at Caroline and as she joins her.

"Honestly, you two are such idiots. Gawking over anything you see..."

"Sorry."

"Classes were horrible today," he whines. "All the teachers have favorites."

I make my way over to the only empty couch, across from, but thankfully at a good distance from Draco. I give the slightest smile to Crabbe and Goyle, who seem surprised to see me still there, and sit down. I briefly look at Draco, who seems slightly uncomfortable, and then open my book of notes that I had been holding in my left hand. Maybe they feel invaded, but I don't care. This was the Slytherin common room, after all, not the Malfoy Manor.

I cross my legs under me and casually began reading my notes. I'd have to kill off some time before they leave anyway. They stay there a while longer, and I can't help eavesdropping. Turns out Draco complains about everything and talks bad about nearly everyone. He's spoiled, and something negative comes out of his mouth every second, just like with Pansy. And poor Crabbe and Goyle are pathetic. Nodding along and agreeing with everything he says. It's shame about Draco. He is, I have to admit, very good looking. At least I think so. But his personality is arrogant, bossy, bratty, irritating. I'm even amused by how exaggerated it is. I'm wondering why he is like this and why Crabbe and Goyle succumb to him.

After about 15 minutes, the trio stand up to leave. I hear footsteps going up the stairs to the boys' dorms and then I hear his voice.

"It's late, you know." he says, staying at the foot of the stairs for a moment.

"I'm aware. The sky tends to be pretty good at sending me hints about those sort of things," I answer, turning a page, not looking up from my book.

He ignores my snarky remark.

"It would be foolish to get in trouble first week here and lose us all house points."

So, he is on to me. Cleverer than I thought.

"I agree," I say simply, but I wont give him the pleasure of getting up and going to my room, as I know he expects me to do.

"Good night, Rivers," he says harshly and leaves, saying nothing more.

"Night."

I wait 3 minutes after he is out of my sight to go out and explore the castle.


End file.
